Dealing With The Consequences
by Shiggity Shags
Summary: After a night of drunken passion between two old friends, Is Max man enough to face the consequences of his actions? MaxXMiriam
1. Do I Know You?

Hey there, me again, with yet another story.

Description: Max just broke up with his longtime girlfriend Emily, he's heartbroken and turns to booze one night, and meets a lonely girl; Miriam. When something unexpected happens between drunken old friends, will they be able to deal with the consequences?

Disclaimer: I in no way, own Beyblade..I only wish I did.

Chapter One: Do I know you?

The rain fell down hard; the sky was decorated with a thick black layer, with the bare twinkling of stars through the thick clouds. A lone figure sat hunched over, on a bench, not caring that he was getting wet. His wet blonde hair stuck to his face, his normally once bright blue eyes, looked dull, and puffy. He should be happy; he had a great job working for the BBA, a great apartment, and a great girlfriend- well had a great girlfriend.

Max's longtime girlfriend Emily, professed to him earlier that evening that there had been someone else, and she was leaving him, nothing more was said, as she walked out the door, and out of his life. Max had been devastated his body had gone numb. He loved her, and he thought that she'd loved him. It had been raining the entire day, and in Max's state of mind, he'd wandered out the door, he'd have rather been anywhere but in that apartment, the same place where so many good memories had taken place.

Which lead Max to where he was now, sitting alone, in the darkness of the park, at lord knows what hour. Max sighed, and lifted his heavy wet body, up from the park bench. '_I need a drink'_ he thought sourly, making his way to the only bar he'd known of, having never been to one – Kelly's Pub.

Max stopped in front of the dully-lit pub, and pushed through the open doors, and immediately smelled smoke and alcohol. People in the pub stopped, at the tables, and the pool tables, to watch the seemingly innocent young man who had just walked through the door. Max ignored them and made his way to the bar.

The waitress came over to him, the moment he sat down on one of the stools. _'She looks so familiar'_ Max thought, she had long green hair and bright green eyes.

"What did you want sweetheart?" the girl asked.

'_Even her voice sounds familiar'_ Max thought looking dumbfounded. "Uh..I'm not sure, I've never..drank before" Max told her, a light blush staining his freckled cheeks.

"Well then, lets keep it something light eh?" She teased, " I'll get you a beer"

"Okay.." Max looked bug eyed, and very out of place, in the stingy pub, where most of the occupants were tattooed and drove motorcycles.

Max had seemingly forgot his hearts pain, as he practiced a new experience. But when the pretty waitress disappeared from his view, it came back, and felt as if his heart had literally been broken in two.

A different girl returned, with a beer, and placed it down in front of him, and he moved to get some money, which was most likely wet, the blonde girl put her hand up and said "It's on Miriam" the blonde pointed towards the green haired, green eyed girl. Who was obviously just getting off from work, and stepped out from behind the bar, and sat down beside Max.

"Do I know you?" Miriam asked, looking at Max quizzically.

"I don't know, but I feel like I know you too" Max answered, taking a sip of his beer, and making a face at the bitterness, but proceeded to drown it down in a few gulps.

Miriam looked at him in worry, and asked "Are you okay?"

"No" Max chocked, as he asked the blonde girl for another beer "Something stronger please" he had a pained look on his normally angelic features, as he turned to Miriam again. She was drinking a martini, and looked lonely.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Max asked her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Mr. Alcohol?" Miriam laughed, as Max drowned down another- stronger beer.

"I don't want to talk about it" Max said bitterly.

"You've had your heartbroken" Miriam said sadly, then wrapped her arm around his shoulders "Come on, lets get wasted" then she grinned, and asked for a round of shots.

"By the way" she asked, "What's your name?"

"Max" He said simply grinning. As the two drank many a shots, and many a beers together.

It had been hours since Max had walked into the pub, and he'd never felt better. He was laughing with this girl – Miriam, and the two were completely drunk, their words slurring, and could barely stand up once the waitress told them they had to leave.

Max and Miriam staggered out the door, and Max nearly fell to the ground, and Miriam howled with laughter, then wrapped her arms around his waist and licked her lips.

"Want to come back to my place" She asked, trying to be seductive, but failing miserably.

"Oh yeah" Max said, and followed Miriam, down the street towards her apartment.

The two drunken idiots stumbled through the door, passionately kissing. Max pressed Miriam up against the wall and proceeded to take off her clothes- fumbling with everything.

Miriam led him to her bedroom, which was messy, and the two fell down on the bed and giggled as they explored each other's bodies, and made love the entire night.

End Chapter One

WELL, that was RANDOM..but yeah, I had to write it. Man, that ending sucked..I dunno if I could write a lemon. Its going to be a chaptered story..obviously..probably..about 6 or 7. PLEASEEE REVIEWWWW…I'd love you forever :D


	2. What Happened?

Authors Note: Yes I do realize Miriam may be a little OOC, but, I don't really know much about her..so yeah, forgive me if she is, and just review and give me some pointers, and I'd be glad to change some stuff.

Thanks to all of those that reviewed the first chapter, it means a lot, I'll try to update regularly, since I have half the chapters done already, but I NEED REVIEWS TO POST! Hehe.

Anywho, on with the story..

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the clothes on my back, wait, no my parents own that too!

Chapter Two: What Happened?

Max groaned, his head was pounding, as he felt the sun seep through the curtains, as they shone on him making him feel very warm. He kicked the thin blankets off of him, and felt weird, he slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at his body – _'WHY AM I NAKED! I never sleep naked he thought' _

Max then looked around '_what the hell? This isn't my bedroom..' _Max was confused; he could barely register what had happened the night before.

'_Oh yeah..Emily..' _Max thought, his thoughts turning dark once again '_But what happened after that..I went to that pub..that..girl Miriam.. We got really drunk..'' _ Max thought. It was then that he heard gentle breathing from next to him. Slowly, Max grabbed the blanket he'd recently pushed off himself, and covered his torso, as he slowly got up. He peered down at her, through half closed lids, not fully registering what had happened.

Max looked around the small room for his clothes, but couldn't see if they were in there. '_This girl sure is messy' _Max thought as he wrapped the sheet more firmly around himself, and made his way into the rest of the apartment – '_Man this place is small, and kind of gross' _Max thought, but then felt bad '_Well she is a waitress..at a bar' _

He made his way to the small kitchen, and saw his boxers sitting on the counter, and his pants on the floor. Max blushed, and picked them both up, quickly putting them on. Hanging on the doorknob of what he assumed was the bathroom, or closet, hung his shirt. He put it on, and scrunched his nose in disgust, his clothes smelled, more then likely from him sitting in the rain, the night before.

Max was about to leave, but immediately felt bad, _'I can't just leave without saying anything to her'_

He walked back into the bedroom, where Miriam lay, curled up in a ball, with what was left of the blankets curled around her- she was obviously cold, of lack of body heat.

Max stood beside her bed awkwardly, wondering what to do, and poked her lightly in the back. Nothing happened. So he placed his hand upon her shoulder and shook her.

"WHA WHAAA" Miriam yelled in shock, shooting up from her bed, and leaving nothing to the imagination. She then spotted a extremely embarrassed Max, and squeaked out, as she grabbed her blankets and covered herself.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Miriam screamed, then grabbed her head in pain "ow" she murmured.

"I'm Max"

"That doesn't really mean much to me, since I don't know how you got in my HOUSE!" Miriam snapped angrily.

"I'm assuming we slept together last night, because I woke up naked next to you" Max snapped back at her, beginning to lose his patience. "We were drunk, it didn't mean anything"

Miriam looked ashamed and slightly embaressed, "I'm sorry she mumbled.

"Why?" Max asked.

"I don't normally do things like that, I must have been really drunk" Max just nodded his head.

Then after a few moments of silence Max spoke "It's okay, I'm not mad, I'm sure it was lots of fun" Max winked at her playfully, but then looked confused "Even though, I don't remember any of it, do you?"

Miriam laughed slightly "No"

Max just laughed, and said "Well I should have been at work a while ago, so I should go.."

"Yeah.." Miriam said, looking out her small bedroom window for a second.

"Well, bye then Miriam..maybe someday I'll figure out where I know you from" Max told her, leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. And walked out the door.

"Goodbye Max" Miriam mumbled, after he was out of hearing range. She then got up, and went to her bathroom. '_If only you knew Max, if only you knew'_ Miriam thought to herself, as she got in a hot shower.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Max quickly left Miriam's apartment, feeling slightly confused, and walked out the building, and took in his surroundings. He sighed, and made his way towards his apartment, his mind completely blank as he walked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Max finally reached his apartment building, his doorman greeted him, and opened the door for him, Max smiled weakly and walked to the elevator.

Max opened the door to his apartment building, and looked at the digital clock near his television. '_TWO OCLOCK!" _Max thought shocked. He took his dirty shirt off, and threw it on the couch, and just sat down, and rubbed his pounding head with his hands.

"I need a Tylenol" Max said desperately.

When he walked into his posh kitchen, he noticed that his answering machine light was flicking. He hit the 'play all' button and immediately regretted it as Tyson's loud voice boomed throughout the apartment, making his headache worse.

"MAXXY WHERE ARE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK! WE HAD A MEETING TODAY!" Tyson's voice was loud, and annoying, especially at this particular moment. Max hit the stop button. And grabbed his Tylenol and water, and swallowed them. He walked into his clean bedroom and fell down on his bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

End Chapter Two

REVIEW! And tell me what you think, give me ideas and such, I'd be glad to hear em.

Xoxo

Shags


	3. Tyson's Home

Dealing with the consequences 

Chapter Three

Shiggity Shags:  Hey guys I'm really sorry about the delay in the chapters my computer completely broke down, and my brother had to install a new motherboard or something, and he was being an ass about it so didn't do it until today. I had all the chapters written but everything got wiped, so updates will be slower then I first thought. Well anyways, most people probably don't read this lol so here's the third chapter, enjoy.

Btw it has come to my attention that in the first chapter I say Miriam has green hair instead of blue, but it doesn't seem to want to let me fix it, so bare with me please!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A young blue-headed male named Tyson walked into his friend's apartment, worried as to why he hadn't shown up to work again, it had been almost two weeks since he'd stepped foot inside the office doors. Tyson walked through the living room and noticed no signs of life in the nice apartment, so Tyson made his way into the only bedroom and found his blonde-headed friend snoring loudly, drooling on his pillow.

Tyson let out a short chuckle and scratched the back of his head, contemplating if he should wake Max up or not. He moved quietly towards the end of the bed and grabbed Max's foot, as he knew tickling him would wake him up.

"Maxy! Wakie wakie!" Tyson cooed, tickling his foot.

Max stirred slightly and kicked his foot high in the air from the offending hand in which was tickling him, and kicked Tyson square in the face.

"OWW" Tyson howled as he fell backwards into the dresser behind him, rattling the things upon thee offending piece of furniture, and thwacking his head hard on the edge of the dresser.

Max awoke when he heard the commotion and wiped the drool from his face.

"Whaa" Max spoke slowly, as the haziness cleared in his mind. "What the hell are you doing here Tyson?" Max asked when he spotted his friend on his bedroom floor, tears prickling the corner of his eyes as he held his entire head in his hands.

Tyson said nothing, but continued to rock himself back and fourth on the floor in an attempt to lessen the pain, which wasn't working out to well.

"Okayyy" Max said confused as he got up, and moved out of the room.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer looking for something cold to give to Tyson. He spotted a large bag of French fries and pulled them out maneuvering them around in his hands as he brought them back to Tyson to prevent his fingers from going numb with the cold.

When Max walked back in, he noticed that Tyson had rolled over onto his stomach, and had placed himself upon his bed. A rather large bump was beginning to form, and was swelling. Small amounts of blood seeped out, but were barely noticeable due to the dark hair on Tyson's head.

Max slowly went over to his friend and gently placed the cold fries on his head, and it was then that he noticed that Tyson was snoring.

"Lazy ass passed out" Max laughed, and walked out of the room, leaving his friend in peace for the time being.

Max had decided he was hungry, and made his way into the kitchen, searching in vain for some type of food, but was unable to find anything.

"Dammit" he muttered under his breath slamming the fridge door shut in frustration. Max brought his hands to his forehead and rubbed slightly, and grabbed the keys to his SUV and briskly walked out the door.

Max walked through the large doors at the grocery store, and began walking down the isles; his eyes scanning the shelves for what he wanted- or needed. Max nudged his head in the opposite direction for a minuscule second, and the next thing he knew, he'd crashed into someone and was now on his ass.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" The person exclaimed

'_Wait..' _ Max thought to himself. '_That voice' _Max abruptly looked up and his heart almost stopped as he peered into the bright green eyes of Miriam- the most recent one nightstand.

"Uh..hi Miriam" Max said nervously, helping himself off the ground. Max expected Miriam to speak, but she only stood dumbfounded.

Max stood awkwardly for a while and then slowly started to manuver himself backwards.

"Kay, well..i'll leave you..alone now" Max said nervously, and just when he'd turned all the way around, Miriam yelled "MAX WAIT!"

Max turned around, and a blush stained his cheeks. "Yeah" he asked.

"Do you honestly have no idea who I am?" She asked, moving closer to him slightly, making him feel uncomfortable, given their previous activities.

"Your Miriam, the girl who works at that bar, and I'm Max, the guy who has to go now" Max said laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Miriam's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she took a step closer to him.

"Look closely at me" She spat " Blue hair, green eyes, I tried to take your bitbeast once, used to beyblade"

Max moved his hand to his chin in a thinking motion, and scratched looking up towards the light fixtures. Suddenly, like a light bulb going off in his head, his eyes brightened slightly and he nodded his head vigorously.

"YES! I remember, you were a part of the saint shields, god how thick am I sometimes" Max laughed.

Miriam's eyes turned back to normal, and she smiled at him. Making Max breath a sigh of relief.

"So what're you doing here?" Max asked cheerfully.

"Had to pick something up" Miriam told him, pushing something behind her back slowly, as to not be detected by Max, but unfortunately he saw but decided not to say anything. "Why are you here" she asked curiously.

"My fridge looks like a barren waste land" Max laughed "And I have no idea what the hell I'm doing"

Miriam chuckled, pushing her long blue hair over her shoulder, and asked, "Haven't you ever shopped for groceries before?"

Suddenly, Miriam wished she hadn't ask that, his face dropped, and he mumbled " It was always my ex-girlfriend who did the shopping"

"Oh" Miriam said, not knowing what else she could possibly say. "Well I can help you if you want, I'm kind of an expert"

Max smiled and said, "Yeah, I'd like that thanks"

So for the next hour the duo walked down the isles selecting things that were necessary and so on and so fourth.

"So are we done?" Max asked Miriam.

Miriam only nodded in response, and they made their way to the cashier that had the least customers. Max beckoned that Miriam should go ahead of him to pay for her items, and she hesitated slightly, and placed her few things on the thing ( A/N: What are those things called? Lol I can't remember!). Max could tell that she was trying to obscure his view of something, so he shifted slightly, and his eyes widened as he saw exactly what she was hiding.

A pregnancy test.

Well..who didn't see that coming?

So yeah I know this chapter sucked the biggest assholes. Not my best work. But it WILL get better. And there WILL be more romance etc.

So please review and comment, it's muchly appreciated, and makes me want to continue. MERCI!

Shags

Colonel Hives


	4. Is It Mine?

Dealing With The Consequences: Chapter Four.

Shags: Hey to whoever reads this, sorry for the long wait. Its summer now so I'm going to update lots more.

I apologize for saying Miriam has green hair in the first chapter, I've tried numerous times to fix it, but it never seems to change.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Miriam is OOC, I know, but I never watched a whole lot of the second season.

Last time: Max could tell that she was trying to obscure his view of something, so he shifted slightly, and his eyes widened as he saw exactly what she was hiding.

A pregnancy test.

On to chapter four..

Is it mine?

Max stared in shock, and Miriam noticed what he was looking at, and blushed. They both paid for their things, and out in the parking lot, Miriam was walking away from him hurriedly.

Max stood still gaping for a few moments until he found his voice. To ask the question he'd been dying to ask, he placed his bags down and told her to stop, she turned around nervously.

"What's was that pregnancy test for?" Max asked Miriam timidly. Miriam looked at him as if he had three eyes.

"To see if I'm going to have a baby" Miriam told him sarcastically.

Max had a sharp intake of breath to calm himself down so he could think rationally, then said the first thing that came to mind, even if it were dumb. "So, who've you been having sex with?" he tried to ask casually.

Miriam closed her eyes, and sighed deeply, looking into his eyes she said "You're the only person I've had sex with in years, my period is two weeks late."

Max nodded his head slightly, before everything went black, and he fainted. Miriam stood shocked at the body fallen at her feet, and beckoned a bag boy to help get Max into her car. Thankfully the bag boy didn't ask many questions, and together they got Max, and his groceries into her small, run down, nearly un-runable car.

When Miriam got to her run-down apartment building, she struggled to carry Max's heavy body up the flight of stairs to her apartment, and after she had him situated on her couch, in her slightly messy apartment, she traveled back down to the car, to get her things.

When Max finally opened his eyes, everything felt groggy, and he could barely piece together what had happened in his head. When he re-opened his eyes, he was unsure of where he was. '_Not again' _Max thought irritably. He sat up abruptly but immediately regretted it, and grabbed his head, due to the searing pain in his skull.

When Max finally sat up fully, he looked around the apartment and recognized it as Miriam's, and knew that she must have brought him here when he'd fainted. Almost immediately afterwards, Max wondered where Miriam was, and if she'd taken the test yet.

Max got up from the uncomfortable couch, and began investigating Miriam's whereabouts.

As Max approached the bathroom, he heard slight banging noises from inside, and cautiously, he opened the door, and saw Miriam sitting on the floor, knocking her head back against the wall, holding a pregnancy stick in her hand. When she saw Max come in, she handed him the stick, and he took it, looked at it for a few moments, as she looked up at him, when finally, he looked at her. "I have no idea what that meant"

Miriam giggled slightly, then sobered "I'm pregnant, and you do know your holding the part that I peed on"

"Gah!" Max yelled, and threw the stick on the floor, just as the message started to kick in, he began feeling faint again.

"Don't you dare faint on me again" Miriam warned him. "I think you should leave"

Max stared at her incredulously and threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not leaving until we have this sorted out"

"Have what sorted out? That we had SEX, and I got pregnant, there's nothing for you to deal with, your not the one who's pregnant" Miriam began "Aside from the fact that you're still heartbroken. You don't need to have anything to do with this; I don't want your money" Miriam finished, whilst getting up from the bathroom floor.

Max stood in shock for a moment before walking after her.

"I think I have everything to do with it, if it was my sperm and your egg that made this baby. MY baby. I can't just leave!" Max yelled at her.

"Why?" Miriam asked quietly, standing in the small kitchen.

"Because" Max began "As heartbroken as I am, I could never just walk away from something like this"

Miriam stared into his eyes, as tears started to well in hers. "I'm sorry"

Max looked confused as he asked "Why"

"For letting this happen," She told him.

"It was as much my fault as it is yours" Max said to her "Did we even use protection?"

Miriam simply shrugged her shoulders "I don't remember"

Max sighed and plopped himself down onto her couch, and rested his head in his hands, something he seemed to be doing often lately.

"So what are we going to do?" Miriam's voice sounded from behind Max after nearly ten minutes of silence.

Max kept his silence for a few more minutes then said, "Move in with me"

End Chapter Four.

There yah go, wasn't too good, but the story hasn't really progressed much yet, it will get better.

PLEASE REVIEW. It really helps to know people are reading and such.

More reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up.

Shags


End file.
